If You Try Sometimes You'll Get What You Need
by Sempai Tnberry
Summary: Nine-year-old Pistachio has a gift for six-year-old Peanut- a Pokemon and a promise. A PiPiPi Adventures (MPJ) fic. Joy. ^^


If You Try Sometimes You'll Get What You Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, PiPiPi Adventures (known here in the States as Magical Pokemon Journey) or any of the characters. Wish I did, though. 

A quick note: If you are unfamiliar with PiPiPi Adventures, its this adorable- and very funny- shoujo Pokemon manga by the amazingly talented Yumi Tsukirino. I recommend it to Everybody! Everybody! (heh, couldn't resist a Homestar Runner reference ^_^; ) AnywayI haven't read the several issues yet (I ordered them but I'm not allowed to read them until Xmas. Curses.) I haven't even read the first issue that Peanut appears in. ;_; So I don't know whether or not the story of Peanut's childhood and how he met Charmander has been told or not. If there are errors or things that don't fit with the plot, I'm sorry. But deal with it ^_^;;

Oddly enough, there's no shounen-ai in this. You'd think, given my track record, that there would be, especially in a manga where shounen-ai exists in canon (Pikachu and Clefairy, Squirtle and Almond, Pistachio and Almond). I know some may argue that Pistachio is in love with Hazel, not Almond, but they changed it for the American version and that's that. ^_^; It even says there's something between them on the American websiteand I quote"Peanut's hunky older brother Pistacio has a thing for Almond". *winkwinknudgenudge* Anyhoono shounen-ai in this, but it does subtly hint at Pistachio's homosexuality, sort of, so if you absolutely can't stand that, leave and never come back. Or flame me, whatever, I don't care. ^_^; Of course if you hate that stuff I can't see why you'd be reading PiPiPi Adventures in the first place

One last notethough mentionings of abortion in this fic may lead you to believe I'm Pro-LifeI'm actually not. ^_^; I'm all for abortion. Just wanted to make that clear.

Anyhoo, now that I've bored you all to tearson with the fic.

~~~

If You Try Sometimes You'll Get What You Need

Pistachio walked barefoot down the hall, the cold wood giving him chills against his feet. Bulbasaur trotted attentively beside him, her red eyes shining as she carefully avoided making too much noise.

"Oh, Pistachio, he'll love it!" the little Pokemon chirped.

"Hush now...we don't want to wake him up yet," the boy whispered, reaching down to pick up his companion, holding her tightly in his thin arms, one hand gripping a pokeball.

The device felt so alien in his nine-year-old palm. Most of the people in their town abhorred the use of the cruel capture instrument...it just seemed so odd to house Pokemon in these tiny little spheres like mere animals.

__

My Bulbasaur is no animal...

The two came to Peanut's room, and Pistachio a raised a hand to knock hesitantly on the wooden door. Peanut never locked his door, of course, unless Daddy was home... unfortunately, Daddy had decided to visit. So the six-year-old's door was tightly locked. Honestly, Pistachio couldn't blame him. He himself was even a little scared of Daddy sometimes. Instinctively he lifted a hand to his cheek where Daddy had hit him that afternoon.

__

"I'm not raising a faggot sonlet me knock some sanity into the boy"

The familiar patter of Peanut's small feet on the floor could be heard, and with a soft click, the boy (clad in Cyndaquil-print pajamas) opened the door. Timid at first, he smiled widely when he saw his brother.

"Pistachio!" he practically cheered, sharp blue eyes shining.

"Shhh!" the older boy hissed, but broke out in a smile.

"We have to be quiet so no one hears us. It's really early. I got you a present..."

Bulbasaur leapt reluctantly from her trainers arms, but soon grinned and tickled Peanut gently with her vines, causing the little boy to giggle madly.

Pistachio shut the door and locked it again as his little brother knelt to hug Bulbasaur fiercely, loving the feel of her warm scales against his body. She would protect him, and so would Pistachio...they would never let him get hurt. It was a safe, comforting feeling. 

Peanut looked up, his expression becoming one of confusion.

"Did you get hurt?"

Pistachio flinched slightly...he had forgotten to try to cover up that purple-grey bruise on his cheek.

"It's nothing. Umm...I fell down."

"Did Daddy hit you again?"

"N-no! Wait...how do you know about that?"

"I listen sometimes...once I heard Mommy say my name in the night, so I got up to see if she was calling me."

Despite himself, Pistachio felt a knot growing in his chest. Poor kid...he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"But she wasn't calling me. She was yelling at Daddy about me. About my hospital bills."

Bulbasaur knew what was coming. She wrapped a protective vine around the boy, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"They said they were sorry they had me...they used a word I didn't know...something Mommy should've gotten when I was inside her. Because I'm just...I'm just sick all the time..."

The older boy remembered this conversation too well...Mommy and Daddy had shouted loud enough for the whole city to hear. Daddy had said that she should've gotten an abortion...for once he was glad Peanut didn't understand.

"I get up every night to listen, because I'm waiting for Daddy to say sorry...but he never does. Whenever he comes over he doesn't talk to me. I saw him hit you once...when you told him you wanted to open a flower shop."

Pistachio knelt and gathered his little brother into his arms, entwining his thin hands in he boys hair, trying desperately not to cry. Bulbasaur nuzzled worriedly against her trainer, at a lost for words.

"Don't you ever, ever think about that, Peanut. Don't you ever let it get to you. It's not your fault and I'm glad you're here. I'm so glad...please don't be sad, Peanut. Don't be sad...Mommy and Daddy and I and Bulbasaur, we all love you. Don't be sad, it's gonna be okay..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're gonna move out when I'm old enough and go to the country. You can rest all you want and get better, and I'll open up a flower shop and Bulbasaur can help me...it'll all be just perfect."

They sat there in silence for a moment before Pistachio stood, picking up the forgotten Pokeball.

"I got you a present. Daddy said you couldn't have one but I got it for you anyway...it's a Pokemon, your very own."

He paused, and smiled down at Peanut; he had a gentle, nurturing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I...I might not always be around, you see...you need someone always by your side."

"No! Don't leave...I don't want you to go. No!"

"I'm not going anywhere right now, Peanut. It's just in case."

"No no no! You'll always be with me."

"Please! Just take a look, okay?"

He opened the pokeball, and in a burst of red light, a small reptilian Pokemon burst from his entrapment. Orange scales glinted in the light from his own fiery tail.

"It's a Charmander, Peanut. Your own Pokemon."

"'It'?" the Charmander repeated increduously, arching a brow. "I'm a guy. A 'he'. Not an it-ack!"

The fire-type's little tirade was cut short when Peanut threw his arms around his new Pokemon.

"Thank you, Pistachio..."

"No problem, kiddo. Just make sure Mommy and Daddy don't see it...him."

Despite his arrogant behavior, Charmander found himself placing a clawed hand gently on Peanut's shoulder, a hesitant return of the boy's sudden affection.

"Oy. Why are you crying, kid? You should be happy. You've got me now. I'm pretty rare you know, if I do say so myself. Hey, no seriously, enough with the waterworks...you'll notice the fire on my tail? If it goes out then I go out too...kid? Are you even listening to me?"

Peanut cried softly as he held the little pokemon close. Warmer than Bulbasaur. Not as warm as Pistachio, though...

Bulbasaur stepped up to speak to Charmander, who was doing his best to comfort his trainer.

"Take care of him, okay?"

"Why me? Why dump all this responsibility on me? I can't take care of a little kid..."

"You're doing just fine now. But seriously...let anything happen to him and you'll have to deal with Pistachio and me."

"Look. We'll be fine. I'll take care of him, okay? I promise."

Bulbasaur smiled widely, and for the first time Charmander did too.

"Kid's already starting to grow on me. What's your name? Peanut? What kind of a name is that? ... Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to be rude, kiddo. Don't worry, it's okay...I'll protect you..."

Pistachio smiled, picked up his Pokemon lovingly in his arms, unlocked the door, and walked slowly back to his bedroom.

~~owari~~

I might continue thisI have something in mind. Depends on what kind of feedback I get. ^_~


End file.
